


审判日/The Judgement Day

by Sawa_G



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: “你来看谁的墓？”“艾俄洛斯。”“谁？”“艾俄洛斯。——半个月前意图行刺女神而遭处决的艾俄洛斯。”*致敬马尔克斯《礼拜二午睡时刻》*短打，大小艾中心无CP，兄弟亲情向





	审判日/The Judgement Day

太阳落到地平线之下了。风刮起来，蝉鸣和草香都顺着它飘向远方。这是个空气干热的夏日，同前一天、同前一年都毫无区别。夏令时人为地延后了日落，此刻已经快到九点钟，自此刻开始的一个小时内，圣域的众人都将忙于晚餐和晚餐后的休息，这意味着艾欧里亚获得了一段短暂的清闲与宁静。

他走上一条小径，独自穿越林间，草叶和野花拂过他的腿侧，夜色沉沉地压上年幼的肩背。今年夏天的时候艾欧里亚年满八岁，身形尚不够高大、手脚也不够有力。每一年太阳进入狮子宫，艾欧里亚就成长一岁，一年又一年、一岁又一岁地累加起来，便终有长大的时候。八岁的孩子开始思考起自己长大以后的模样，不久之前，这对于艾欧里亚而言是个无趣的问题，因为他对一点确信不疑：他会成长为兄长的模样。艾欧里亚会长大到十四岁，像是十四岁的艾俄洛斯；而艾俄洛斯那时候二十七岁，那么艾欧里亚也便紧追不舍，如植物向光而生，如河水向海而流。  
可事发突然，在他还未来得及达成头一个目标的时候，艾俄洛斯的时间停下了。

孩子在一幢石屋前停下，抬手敲了敲门。在等待回应的时候，他把另一只手上拿着的花束抱进怀里，嫩黄的花瓣有些干瘪，茎和叶子也开始发皱。但艾欧里亚没有在意，他等了半分钟却毫无动静，便只好又敲了一遍门。这一次，在他的指关节刚在门板上落下第二下的时候，终于有一个苍老沙哑的声音慢吞吞地发出没有意义的音节，紧接着，豁开一个口子的老旧木门被从内打开。开门的老人驼着背，只比艾欧里亚高上一点。他眯着几乎睁不开的双眼端详敲门的孩子，拿同刚刚一样沙哑的声音问道：“你有什么事？”  
“我想要去慰灵地看看。”艾欧里亚捏紧了用粗糙的纸张包起来的花束，冷静地回答。  
“噢……”老人偏头看了一眼天色，“白天的时候再来吧，天黑了太不方便，还怪吓人的。”  
艾欧里亚却摇摇头：“我只有现在才有时间。”

老人又深深盯了孩子半晌，终于屈服于他的执拗。他让艾欧里亚一起进屋，自己在简陋的小桌上翻找起通行凭证。  
“你要去看谁的墓？”老人边找边随口问。  
“艾俄洛斯。”  
“谁？”  
“艾俄洛斯。——一年前意图行刺女神而遭处决的艾俄洛斯。”  
老人停下了翻找的动作，抬起头有些怔愣地回望刚刚出声的孩子，一条缝似的眼睛都微微瞪大。而艾欧里亚的表现却仍旧不动声色，稳稳抱着花束站在石桌对面。“我是他的弟弟。”孩子又说，话音刚落，老人不知从什么地方摸出一副小小的夹鼻眼镜架上鼻梁，隔着镜片更能清楚地见到艾欧里亚的神情。他的眼睛十分清澈，不见失去亲人的悲伤，也不见谈起叛徒时的怨愤。

老人做了半辈子的慰灵地看守，自诩活人死人都见过不少，却不曾遇上艾欧里亚这样的孩子。——如此平静地抱着花来埋葬英雄的慰灵地，直言要给一个叛乱者扫墓。  
老人暗暗在心里觉得惊异，又趁着转身扭头的间隙多看了两眼艾欧里亚。那孩子安静且乖顺地等着自己将凭证交给他在偏僻的地方独居许久，老人却并非对圣域发生的一切全然不知。他不赞成将兄长的过错加诸到弟弟身上，但对艾欧里亚在圣域的遭遇，他除了深感同情又无可奈何。

老人找到了那张通行凭证，却只是捏在手里没有动作。他端详起艾欧里亚的表情，见他没有要哭泣、也没有要发怒的征兆，便带着劝说的口气试探性地道：“你要找的那座墓不在这里。”  
“我想进去看看。”孩子转过脸来，抿了两下嘴唇。  
“好吧。”这样的答案让人毫不意外，老人便也没有再说更多，伸手将卡片交给艾欧里亚，看着他接过去，又叮嘱一句，“不要待到太晚了。”  
艾欧里亚点头，承诺自己会在半个小时之内将凭证交还回来。他向老人道谢，礼貌地轻轻鞠躬，正要离开小屋的时候看见老人欲言又止的样子，便不解地脚步一停。  
“您还有什么事吗？”  
回答他的先是一声长长的叹息。艾欧里亚看去的时候，只见老人缓慢地拿掉了鼻梁上的眼镜，细缝般的双眼里透出怜悯、无奈、失落与沉痛，混杂在一起复杂情绪让艾欧里亚皱起眉，没等他说话，就听见老人那沙哑的声音：  
“倘若他走了正途，那墓就该在这慰灵地里面了。”

艾欧里亚没有说话，抱着花束的手臂却无意识地收紧，垂在身侧的拳头也握了起来。正是在那个时候，艾欧里亚突然意识到，尽管眼前这位老者并未向圣域内的其他人一般对自己表现出明目张胆的恶意，却终归和那些人没什么不同。  
他们不过都在将艾欧里亚置于同一个位置，一个受审者的位置。艾欧里亚站在下面，听他们七嘴八舌地谈论艾俄洛斯、以及同艾俄洛斯血脉相连的自己，他有心辩白，那声音却太过微弱，刚一出口就被风给碾碎成泥，传达不到任何人的耳朵里。于是他开始学会保持沉默，将所有的声音都埋进心里。八岁的艾欧里亚尚未学会质疑兄长的正义，但也从未知道如何在满世界相反的言论里生存。他无从判别究竟谁才是正确的，便只好暂且将这一问题搁置不想。  
从此，艾欧里亚不再像之前那样，在听闻有人羞辱自己与自己的兄长时跳脚反驳。那声音的存在成了一种习惯，允许它的存在亦是如此。可直到这一天，当老者站在石桌后，拿一条缝的眼睛注视艾欧里亚，面露沉痛与悲悯地讲出一句“倘若”开头的假设，八岁的孩子才恍然明白：他当初红着眼睛，宁愿事后受罚也定要将那口出恶言的家伙打上一拳，所为之反抗、为之恼怒的并非是那恶言本身。  
艾欧里亚意识到，他可以将兄长看作一个纯粹的罪人，一个背叛了他又背叛了所有人的恶徒，却不能允许旁者随心所欲地将他放上受审者的位置。——艾俄洛斯死在没人知道的地方，葬在没人知道的地方，身后事他看不见也听不着，可总归不该由着谁去将他的灵魂也拉扯着扔在地上，叫随便什么人都踩上两脚。  
孩子发了怒、同人大打出手，从不为维护兄长的名声，只为维护他的尊严。

那是艾俄洛斯啊。哪怕他再罪孽深重，那也是艾俄洛斯啊。

艾欧里亚收好了慰灵地的通行凭证，再度同老者道谢。后者边摇头边拿发白的衣角擦拭镜片。这时，屋外突然传来嘈杂的声音，一群人聚在石屋的门口叽叽喳喳地议论着什么，混乱的言语从虚掩着的木门缝隙里传进屋中，只言片语便能让两人捕捉到些许话题。  
老人将擦好的眼镜放到桌上，僻静之地许久没有如此热闹，他轻易便能将其来意了然于心。  
“孩子，你稍等一下再走吧。”  
“不用了。”艾欧里亚摇头拒绝，然后解释道，“休息时间不多了。”  
“夜里冷得很，你拿件衣服披上，小心感冒啊！”老人又在他身后提高声音喊了一句，孩子离去的脚步却没有停下。

“不用了，谢谢您，这样很好。”  
八岁的艾欧里亚怀抱着一束花，朝着慰灵地的方向走去。

一场审判落幕，而另一场开始了。

END.


End file.
